


Sweet as Nectar

by Cap2theDark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperate Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Graphic Description, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Honey, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pheromone Induced Sex, Pheromones, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I see so many Chat goes into a heat and has to fuck, that I write a fanfic where Ladybug goes into heat. And we'll see where that takes us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Every Ladybug Has Her Spots**

 

Everything was burning hot. Yes, it was summertime. Yes, the ac in her house was broken. But Marinette was burning up from something worse. She had woken up in a cold sweat. The only reason it was cold was because somehow her fair skin was hotter. 

 

Then she heard a tiny buzz and it went from bad to so much worse. 

 

Marinette rushed to her bathroom. On her back, a soft shell of red and black polka dots covered up a pair of translucent wings that connected to her shoulders blades. And on the top of her head were a pair of thin, black antennes. She tentatively touched one of them. They twitched reflexively. The worst part was that she felt her finger, heard them coming near her head, and nearly tasted them when it finally touched.

 

“Tikki!” She screamed out, but the little red goddess was nowhere to be found “Tikki!” She ran out into her room, looking under her pillows, inside her drawers, out on her balcony. She felt like she was just about ready to pull her hair out when she heard the small footsteps of her mother coming up the stairs.

 

“Marinette?” She knocked on the door “Marinette? Is everything alright up there? I heard you yelling.” Sabine asked through her door, giving her daughter her privacy.

 

If her brain wasn’t scrambling for her memories of what happened before she went to bed, she would appreciate how her mother respected her “Yes! Yes Maman! I’m fine. I was just getting ready for school and I tripped. You know, clumsy me!” She laughed nervously. She was such a terrible liar. It was miraculous that her secret identity hadn’t ever been discovered. 

 

“Okay honey. Just be more careful. I wouldn’t want you to miss anymore school. By the way, we have to talk about you arriving late for class so much. I know there have been lots of akuma activity, but that’s no excuse for punctuality!” 

 

Luckily for her, Sabine lectured her through the door, while she tried to find some clothes to hide her new attachments. The wings pressed smoothly into her back when they weren’t buzzing with her anxiety at being found. She found a white blouse with an open back. She couldn’t wear a bra, not with wings! This was one of the only times that she was thankful for her small but firm breasts. The blouse would be loose enough that no one would notice anyway. At least the freckled skin girl hoped so. She then put on a red jacket to hide her back, but allow her wings some breathing room. It was stifling hot, so she had to roll the sleeves up to her elbow. She slipped off her sticky pink jeans and replaced them for black athletic shorts and hugged her skin but left her feeling much cooler. Despite the heat, she put on a black beanie to hide her antennes and she lifted up her door, surprising her mother “I’m sorry Maman.” Marinette hugged her “I promise to try to be more safe and get to class on time. But I won’t get there in time if I don’t go now! Bye!” She picked up her pink backpack and began running out the house door and down to the bakery.

 

Her father bidded her a quick goodbye, but Marinette was already out the door. Sabine joined her husband downstairs, looking up at him with a questioning look. He looked down to her, rubbing his chin “Did she smell like honey to you?”

 

His wife nodded but the two parents shrugged. They had one odd daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

The half asian girl briskly walked her way to school, trying to give herself time to think. She had actually left for school pretty early for once. She hadn’t eaten, but she really wasn’t hungry, at least, not in a very normal way. She hungered for something much more animalistic. Her antennaes twitched curiously as a black car passed by. Was there something in the air? It smelled like something good, but the scent was gone before she could wrap her head around it.

 

She shook her head. She needed to focus. Yesterday, all they had done was fight an akuma, normal stuff. Chat had been as flirty as ever. What had been unusual was that she had been encouraging it. She was flirting  _ back _ . For the past couple of weeks, she hadn’t ignored his advances. And last night, she was giggling like a schoolgirl, like she did around  _ Adrien _ . Even after years of pining after him, she hadn’t given up hope on him. But last night was one of the first times she had ever wavered. Chat was enchanting and her partner. She trusted him more than anyone else. Okay, technically Alya held that title, but still. Being with Chat was easy and- she didn’t really have any more excuses.

 

She had kissed him.

 

Way more than just a peck. She practically pushed him into the brick wall of the building they were standing on and molested his lips. He didn’t stop her, not for one minute. It was hot. Thinking about it made her cheeks pink. Her legs almost went shaky and her panties were getting so wet. They were wet last night and right now, trying to walk to school without anyone noticing her. The only thing that stopped them were their miraculous’ beeping. They stayed glued to each other til the last possible moment before they had to go. She still remembered his hands pulling her closer to him. Chat’s hand were on her ass! And she had felt his hard on through the black leather of his suit.

 

She stopped, seeing the school. She couldn’t handle this! She was hot and horny and there was no way she could go to class like this! 

 

She was about to got home and feign sickness, when Alya nearly jumped ontop of her “Hey girl!” She wiped the sweat off her forehead “Whooo! It’s a scorcher today. What are you doing wearing all these layers? Aren’t you hot?” Her best friend picked at her jacket.

 

A spike of fear went through her. She pulled up the shoulder of her jacket “Nope. Plus, you know how cold it is in class.” She could already feel the sweat underneath her beanie piling up.

 

Alya’s eyebrow pulled up but she just shrugged “Oooookay. Whatever you say. Come on, let’s get to class. We have just got to see what sort of summertime outfit he has got going on! I’m betting on booty shorts.” Her friend wrapped her arm around her, dragging the poor, terribly hot girl with her “Hey, are you wearing a new perfume?”

  
  


* * *

 

 

He wasn’t wearing booty shorts, but Adrien did not disappoint. He had on khakis that clung to his long legs and a striped blue tan top that showed off his lean arms. Marinette was drooling at the sight. How did he always manage to look that good? How much did he work out? It was comparative to Chat’s muscular structure, and her partner was scaling buildings most of the time! She had to hold down her beanie when she sat down. Her feelers twitched and jumped underneath it. She could smell him because of these weird things! He was musty and smelt like warm fur. Odd, considering that such a scent belonged more to wild and rough Chat Noir, and not soft and mild mannered Adrien Agreste.

 

She squeezed her legs tight, thinking about Adrien in Chat’s revealing suit. No! First off, that was just impossible and second off, she couldn’t be thinking of such sexy things when class was going to start soon. Her underwear was going to be ruined if she kept thinking about Adrien and Chat or the possibility of the two being one person.

 

Her new buggy additions on her head stopped moving and the relief she had was only there for a minute. She was suddenly becoming aware of eyes scanning the room, looking for something. Everyone’s eyes began to land on her, including Adrien’s green, green eyes as he swung around in his seat to look at her.

 

She flushed as red as her jacket “W-why is everyone star-staring at me?”

 

The room was quiet, except for the curious sound of sniffing. 

 

Finally, her supermodel crush spoke up “You smell good.” His voice was low, husky. It felt like how Chat’s hands felt running down her body last night. 

 

She couldn’t do this. She really couldn’t. Her wings buzzed. Her body was already responding to the fight or flight in her, and everything in her was telling her to run. She stood up rapidly “I-I-I have to go!” She grabbed her backpack and booked it, nearly shoving her unexpecting teacher out of her way “Sorry!” She added but continued running.

  
  


Marinette ran out of the school. She needed to hide and find a spot to transform and get the hell out of here. She turned a corner, running out behind the school. Her beanie flew off her head and she called out, hoping it would work “Tikki, Spots On!” Pink lights shone over her skin, covering her in latex, but something was definitely off. She had spots on her, but there was a lot of skin on display that she was never used to showing in public. If her athletic shorts were short and tight, these were even more so. They were black too, but these had a red line running down the side of it. Then a gap exposed her deliciously muscled thighs from running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Then came a set of gorgeous thigh highs, black in color and they followed the same red line on the side that her shorts did, finishing off with red flats. Her chest was covered by her usual spots, but it was only the size of a crop top and it showed off her flat stomach, abs lining just underneath the surface. Her arms and shoulders were bare, save for a few freckles and a pair of black gloves. When the light faded and she looked over her new outfit, she almost didn’t notice the boy with the beanie in her hand.

 

Key word: almost.

 

She jumped at the sight of Adrien fucking Agreste, staring at her in awe, with her beanie in his hand. After all this, she just had to be caught. It wasn’t her secret keeping going all wrong, or Hawkmoth finally winning, oh no. Nothing that could keep her pride. Her long time crush just had to find her transform by some dumpsters in the back of the school because she had gotten so horny thinking about him, that she had set off some sort of  _ pheromone _ that had attracted the poor blond like a moth to a flame. Or more accurately, a model to a ladybug.

 

“Mar… Marinette? It’s been you all this time?” He asked incredulously “You were sitting behind me the whole time?!”

 

She took a step towards him, begging for his silence on the matter because no one could know who she really was. She realized too slowly her mistake. Without the beanie on, her antennas could pick up everything about him. His scent, his sound, and now she wanted a taste. Her wings fluttered behind her. She took another step towards him. Her hands trailed from the hand that was holding the beanie, all the way up his long, sculpted arm. She went all the way up until her hand rest on his collarbone. She teased the skin there with her gloves. She could feel his heartbeat thudding below his warm skin. Her blue eyes appraised him, who the hell knew how good war fur and must and his salty sweat smelt? Finally, she nodded, answering his question “Yes, it has been. But you can’t tell anyone, ever. Chat doesn’t even know.” 

 

Thoughts of last night and Chat’s rough hands and soft mouth were flooding her mind all over again. Shouldn’t she feel guilty thinking about Chat when Adrien was right in front of her?

 

She couldn’t, not when he looked this good and the fire that had started inside her needed to be quenched. With the hand she kept on his chest, she moved him backwards until he hit the brick wall of the building. So much of last night was pouring into right now. Except now in Chat’s place was the man she had been dreaming about for years. 

 

He dropped the beanie, shocked “Mari- I mean, Ladybug, what are you doing? Your suit is different.” He gulped, staring into those beautiful ocean filled eyes “You’re different.”

 

She ignored his questions “You can’t tell anyone, not ever Adrien.” She let her hand trail down from his chest to grope the front of his pants. He was hard and it sent a pleasant shiver through her. Her scent came off of her more, flooding the blonde’s senses. She could feel the distinct pulse of more blood filling up his cock “I’ll make it worth your while if you don’t.” Ladybug got into her knees in front of him. Her wings were humming and her feelers were skimming Adrien’s stomach. Her face nuzzled his crotch. His scent was so strong here and she couldn’t get enough. Her hands were quick, unzipping his fly and unbuttoning his khakis. 

 

His hands came to stop her “L-Ladybug! You don’t have to d-do that! I wouldn’t ever tell.”

 

She looked up at him. The hurt of rejection that struck her the worst. She let go of him where she had been holding his hips. He held up his khakis, not letting them slip off his form “It’s because I’m Marinette… isn’t it?” Quietly, she got up off her knees “I’m sorry Adrien. I know I’m not who you wanted me to be. I’m sorry, I have to go!” She couldn’t stay here. She was a danger to him because even with the rejection, she still wanted him. She wanted him to touch her and kiss her and fuck her because she was way too hot and horny and it seemed nothing would help her. Her wings spread and with a running start, she took off into the air. It was the first time she had without a yoyo to help her. She would have been amazed if her chest wasn’t filled with sorrow. 

 

She was going home. She flew off towards the bakery, landing on her balcony. She just wanted to stay safe beneath her covers until this horrible day disappeared from her memory. Once she landed, she changed back into her civilian clothes, her beanie still missing. She then heard the familiar soft pad of Chat’s feet “Ladybug!” She rushed to her side, even was she pushed him away.

 

“Great! Now you know too!” Tears started streaming down her face “Go away Chat! I don’t want to disappoint anyone else. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

 

Even with her shoving him away, he held her close “Shhh, LB, no one is disappointed that it’s you. You’re just scaring me right now. What’s going on with you?” His leaned his face down into her shoulder and inhaled her scent. With his cat like senses, the smell of her blooming flower, with honey and nectar and sweet pastries, it got him embarrassingly hard.

 

His clawed fingers wiped away the tears coming down her almond shaped cheeks “I don’t know Chat… After we kissed last night, I came back home and fell right to sleep. When I woke up I had these weird antenna thingy and bug wings! I couldn’t find my kwami, and the worst part is Chat,..” She looked up at him, tears stopped falling down. A new look was replacing the sadden and heartbroken one. Her blue bell eyes were filling with lust. Chat smelled just the same as Adrien had, all of that warm cat fur and heedy must. Did all guys smell like this? It was making her horribly turned on. She licked her lips “The worst part is that I’m so horny that I tried to give the boy that I have had the biggest crush on for years a blowjob and he rejected me. I just don’t know what to do Chat. My body is aching to be touched. I need something, anything to bring me some relief.” With those wide eyes looking up at him, Chat already knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no “Would you please help me?”

 

He smirked down at her, in that way he usually did more spurting out the worst pun possible but it was making her heart pound eagerly “As long as you don’t mind an alley cat in your bed.”

 

She grabbed him by the lapels of his suit, causing his golden bell to jingle “Only if that alley cat promises to ravish me in that bed.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her middle and her fingers twisted into his rogue blond hair. His lips were so warm and she could feel the stubble of unshaved hair on his chin. Their lips moved together, in her excitement, her wings buzzed under his arms, scaring him.

 

He pushed down her jacket, exposing the wings there “So these things are here too, huh?” 

 

She nodded, blushing fiercely, “Sorry, I know it’s weird.”

 

He rubbed her black hair, her feelers twitching happily “It’s okay Marinette. It’s just a new and exciting part of you.” With a feather like touch, he felt the red shell of her wings “May I?”

 

The teen girl nodded. She felt a rush of curious arousal and he pulled her into him, her face cupped in his shoulder as he looked over her new wings. He spread open her wings manually. He skimmed the translucent wings and the soft skin of her back. She went to moan and instead clicking noises came from her mouth. Her almond cheeks went red up to her ears. She tucked her face into his shoulder, wanting to die there.

 

He pulled her face out of the safe space of his neck “Shh, Purrincess.” He purred his pet name for her “Cats purr and ladybugs apparently click.” He kissed her again. It was easy to forget about how embarrassed she felt when he was kissing her and she could feel his dick pressed against her through hard leather. Her insides ached for more. He pushed her backwards into her pink lawnchair. She squeaked but followed his lead. He climbed ontop of her, carefully hunched over her. His lips found her, kissing her “I’m going to take care of you my Lady.” His cat green eyes glinted with his promise.

 

She shivered in longing. A few awkward clicks left her throat. He followed the sound with his mouth, kissing her jugular. His clawed hands skimming her sides. It sent fire down her nerves and her thighs were soaking wet with need.

 

The feline superhero groaned. Marinette’s scent was crawling into his brain. He had been hesitant at the school and worried for her, but he was slowly beginning to realize what was occurring. His little lady was in heat and her body was begging to be touched and fucked and her scent was calling to him and pretty much everyone else in the school. His hope was that two stories up on a balcony would be far enough away to keep any other suitors away from his princess. He wanted her all to himself. Her scent was driving him to peel off every layer of her clothing. He pulled her shirt off slowly, being careful of her new set of wings. He nearly came from the sight and pheromones she was letting off when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

 

It was all over from there. The two of them were not making it to a bed. Marinette wanted him there and now.

 

His mouth sucked on her nipple, his teeth teasing the pink nub to hardness. His hand squeezed her other breast. He was lathering her in attention and affection, meanwhile his was left to hump her leg.

 

When Marinette noticed that, she moved her hand down their bodies and gripped them through the black leather. He hissed, jerking into her hand “Marinette!” He groaned, peeling her hand off of him. His green eyes were so striking “Buginette~” He teased her name, the perfect mix between her real name and her superhero persona “I said I was going to take care of  _ you _ . You have to be patience  _ mon chou _ .” 

 

The clicking rumbled in the back of her throat, louder this time. She plead “Please, Chat, I just feel so hot. Don’t tease me, I can’t take it!” Her legs wrapped around his waist, dragging him closer and pressing their sexes together. Her core was burning hot through her black shorts. 

 

He wanted to bury himself there, but first, he wanted a taste. The teen boy moved down her body, much to Marinette’s initial disappointment. His hands held her cute, round butt as he nuzzled her melting hot and wet shorts. His claws torn through her shorts and he hissed softly, pulling the ruined material down her long legs along with her panties. She whimpered, but his head went back between her thighs, eager for a taste. With the flat of his tongue, he licked her, from her entrance to her clit. Her scent had been heavenly but her taste was downright sinful. She was sex and honey and sweet, sweet nectar, and he could get addicted to it. He pressed his face into her, his nose rubbing against her dark pubic hairs as his cat like tongue, rough like sandpaper licked her clit.

 

She closed her eyes at the feeling. Holy shit, his tongue was so rough, but each stroke of his tongue was making her see stars. Her wings hummed in delight and she couldn’t stop the human moans or the buggy clicks and ticks that were coming out of her mouth. She squirmed underneath his grasp and her thighs squeezed his head further into her pussy. She was so dripping wet and it kept coming out of her. He kept lapping at her like a kitten with milk. The overload was coming. Her body ached for something to be inside her so that she could squeezed around something hard. His fingers would even do, but the thought of his throbbing cock, thick and pulsing inside her made her lose it. She sat up, rocking into the feline’s face. Her thankfully human nails dug into his scalp as she rode him “Chat! Chat, Chat, Chat! CHAAAT!” She cried and she came. Her walls sorrily squeezed on nothing. 

 

She thought cumming would help solve her problem, make the blistering heat not as terrible, but it only made it worse. 

 

She had been about to beg Chat to fuck her. She was going to get on her hands and knees and suck his cock and do whatever the hell he wanted just so that he would put himself inside her, even for just a minute.

 

But she didn’t have to. He brought his head up from her pussy and licked his lips. His green eyes had gone a golden honey. He leaned forward, kissing her. She could feel and taste her own cum on him, but it was a little unusual. It was thick, syrupy, like nectar. She had just drugged him with her own pheromones. When he pulled back from their sugary sweet kiss, she noticed how very much naked he had become. His leather had all been stripped away from him, save for a collar around his neck and a black speedo that was connected to his tail belt, and of course, his mask. His impressive pecker was bulging through the speedo and she couldn’t stop staring until he pressed the thin leather of his underwear against her dripping wet lips.

 

She tossed her head back, a series of excited clicks running through her. 

 

His golden eyes were still on her “My Queen, may I please you now?”

 

She nodded, her legs spread wide for him and she begged against his shoulder “Please, please, please Chat. I need you. Please.”

 

He rubbed against her, rolling his clothed cock into her still sensitive clit “Of course my Queen.” He nipped at her ear, purring in eagerness “Would you like me to fuck you?”

 

“Yes!” She cried out.

 

“Would you like me to breed you, my Queen?” He asked patiently, honey dew eyes still on her.

 

Her walls squeezed tightly at the suggestion. Her body was set ablaze. She kissed him and begged and cried. If he didn’t take her now, she was about to take control.

 

He unclasped his cock from the tight underwear and she thrilled at the sight. It was thick, as thick as she hoped for. The veins of it throbbed prominently. He held the juicy base of it in his hands, as he guided it to her tight entrance. It took a hard push, but once he sunk inside the wet, tight wall, all she could feel was ecstasy. The feeling of her stretching her was unbelievable. His cock felt like coming home. He pushed it so deeply inside her little cunt that she felt like she almost couldn’t breath. Her legs wrapped around him, pressing him deeply inside. 

 

She never told the feeling could get better. The ache had finally gone away. She felt like her head was dizzy and full of his warm fur scent, heedy and overzealous. 

 

And then he moved.

 

He had pulled his cock out and thrusted back inside her, sheathing himself into the deepest point of her pussy. She cried out. He did it again and again and again. His leather covered balls slapped into her as he pounded her. It set ripples of pure pleasure through her body. She clawed at his back. Her teeth sunk into the fair skin of his shoulder when she wasn’t crying out and begging him to fuck her harder. He was so thick, it was almost too big. And his weight pressed her into the pink lawnchair, and his hot breath cooled her off. He panted against her neck and breathed sweet words into her ear.

 

When she begged him to fuck her harder, he grabbed her shoulder and struck his hips so hard against her, the lawnchair rocked beneath them. A heat ball, wrapped tightly and ready to spring began growing inside her. She whimpered, she was so close. She just needed one thing to finish her off. Her golden eyed partner did not disappoint. He drilled her, going faster as he got closer to his completion. He stopped when his orgasm hit him. His seed filled her insides. The hot burst of it set her over the edge. She clamped down onto his cock and she greedily soaked in his cum, even as it dripped out between their sexes. 

 

Marinette panted, she felt relieved with Chat’s cum swirling around inside her, but she wanted one more go. She pushed her partner around, not allowing his still hard and pulsating dick to leave her. Once she was seat atop his lap, she watched the gold fade from his eyes. Gone was the sex induced pheromone driven boy, and here was the sex induced hormone driven boy. She was surprised that he was still hard. Health class had taught her that they usually needed some recovery time between orgasms, but girls weren’t just suppose to sprout wings and antennas either, so she was throwing the rule book out here.

 

The green of his eyes was returning and he looked up at her like she was a goddess sitting ontop of his cock. She braced her hands against his chest and stirred her hips, making his cock bump deliciously into all of her walls and mix the cum he had filled her with. She wanted more of it. With her muscled, athletic legs it was easy for her just being bouncing ontop of him. Sitting on him like this, made his blunt head strike her deeper. She didn’t feel as choked and filled like this, but it was just as good. He was thick and she could feel his heartbeat through his dick and it made hers race faster. 

 

He held onto her hips, letting her take him for a ride. It was breath taking watching her bounce on his prick. He could watch that tight, wet, nectar and cum filled hole take in his entire member before coming back up. She was so hot, he thought he might burn at the touch and he was willing to risk it if she was this tight! She held him like a velvet glove and she was stealing his breath away.

 

Marinette loved the look on his face. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, unable to keep them open very long except to stare at where their bodies met. She was quickly finding herself on the brink of another orgasm, when she heard the tell tale beeping of his miraculous. She stopped her motions, looking down at him. 

 

“Marinette..” He tried to find words, but his tongue still tasted like her and his brain was filled with pre orgasm goodness that had turned it to mush. 

 

“Chat, I can’t know who you are. Even if you know who I am. We’ll just be putting more people in danger.” She was quickly sobering from the sex, when a second beep sounded.

 

He was finding his words “But- But..” But not enough of them.

 

She whimpered, pulling him out of her. Some of his sticky goodness dripped down from her legs.

 

He was still raging hard, but he found a way to place his cock back inside the small leather packaging “Okay, I’ll go. But what if this happens to you again? Won’t you need me to help?”

 

She looked down, unable to meet his eyes “I-I’ll be fine Chat. I think this was just a one time thing.” Her pussy ached, telling her otherwise. His miraculous beeped again “Go silly cat. If I really do need you, I’ll let you know. You go to my school, so if I’m not there, you’ll know that I need you.”

 

He nodded, kissing his Princess once more “Even if you don’t need me.” He winked to her “Feel free to give me a cat call.”


	2. Once More With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the bunch of requests I got for this sinful shit, I have made another. You're welcome sinners

Chat left her, bouncing off a few buildings before he disappeared from her sight. Her blue eyes trailed after that leather covered ass. Half of her hoped that his costume would remain that way and the more rational, embarrassed half wanted his old costume back. That black leather suit was plenty tight on it’s own.

 

Between her slick thighs, their love juices were flowing down her legs. She cupped her sex. And stared off longingly into the distance. At least he had taken the edge off. She didn’t feel like she was going to jump out of her own skin or bone everyone in her class.

 

That’s right! Class! Her wings fluttered nervously and she grabbed at her hair. How embarrassing! She had nearly knocked over her teacher too in her rush to leave. She couldn’t very well miss the entire school day. She’d get in so much trouble. At least when akumas attacked, she had a valid excuse, but there were no akumas and it didn’t look like today was going to include any, which was half a blessing, half a curse. 

 

She stepped off of her balcony, heading back inside to her room. Thankfully her parents were busy manning the store downstairs. She looked at the time. Good, she’d have time to take a shower and be back before lunch. She’d explain to Miss Bustier that she had ran out of class because she didn’t want to hurl in front of everybody. Her forehead and in general, the rest of her body was still hot to the touch. It’d be a believable enough story. 

 

The only notch she had to tie up was Adrien. He had seen her. He knew that she was Ladybug. Even worse, he had seen her at her worst and horniest. Even though he was a sweet guy, he hardly knew her and had no reason to keep her secret. And Chat had every right to knew that he also knew. She quickly transformed and called Chat, hoping he hadn’t changed back just yet. Her internal clock said he had about another minute or so.

 

His coy smirk was quick to flash “My Lady, need my assistance already?” He looked eager to please, but she could also see that his suit had already returned to normal “Unfortunately, I only have another 40 seconds or so and I need to recharge Plagg before I can come back to you.”

 

She smiled, pleased that he would drop everything just to come please her again. She was attempted to say yes, but she didn’t “No, Chat. I’m sorry, I just forgot to tell you before I made you go. There is a boy at our school, his name is Adrien Agreste, are you familiar with him?”

 

Chat paused for a minute and swallowed “I do my Lady.”

 

She smirked, mistaking his pause for jealousy “Now now  _ chaton.  _ No need to be jealous. You’re probably going to be back at school before I get there, so you have to know. Adrien knows my secret identity. He saw me leaving school. Don’t go confronting him about it, I’ll deal with it, but if you have to, don’t let him tell anyone else about me, okay? Can you do that for me?”

 

He smiled “You have nothing to worry about. Cat’s promise.” He crossed his fingers and then the feed went dead after the last blink of his miraculous sounded.

 

With her secret preserved, Marinette let go of her transformation. Tikki was still nowhere to be found and she still had on her wings and antennas. She missed her guardian and wished that someone could provide her with some answers about what was going on. She got into the shower, washing herself clean of sex. It was painfully obvious that the two of them hadn’t used a condom, but the superheroine was going to blissfully ignore it for the moment.

  
  


* * *

 

He crossed his fingers “Cat’s promise.” Then his baton and suit were gone, and he stood right in the spot her had found Marinette in the back of the school. He picked up her beanie. He had felt it on the ground in his rush to get to her as Chat. Holding it up to his nose, he sniffed it and smiled. It smelled like her.

 

His kwami flew up to his face and slapped the beanie down “Hey! Don’t do that!”

 

Adrien lowered the beanie “Why not?”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes “Because, she’s left a bunch of damn pheromones all over the damn thing. You’re going to go crazy about it.” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Yea, about that Plagg, you want to explain what the hell is going on with Ladyb- Marinette right now? She told me that after we kissed last night, she woke up last night with the wings and everything and she couldn’t find her kwami.”

 

He huffed “Uuuuugh I don’t wanna. This whole human mating business is totally disgusting.”

 

“Plagg! Please.” He pouted and looked up at his kwami with his bright green eyes.

 

“Bluh!” He stuck his tongue out at him “I hate it when you do that kid. Fine. Listen up, cause this is the last time I’m explaining this to any of you little cat brats. Both of you guys go into heat once you reach sexual maturity and after both of you guys accept each other as mating partners. It happens to every Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both of you are drawn to each other. Tikki explains this better. Something about promoting your partnership in battle, yadda yadda. Anyway, when you go into heat, your human bodies can’t really keep up with the strain, so we, the kwami, have to stay inside you.”

 

“So that’s why she’s got the wings and the antennes?” 

 

“Now you’re catching on. And let me hurry up and finish this, okay? Anyway, that’s why Tikki ain’t around. Now Ladybug is going to leave around a powerful scent. Thing is, since Marinette doesn’t know that you’re you, her pheromones aren’t tuned correctly.”

 

Adrien interrupted again “Her pheromones aren’t tuned correctly?”

 

“What did I say about interrupting? It’s like you don’t want me to finish or something.” The cat god’s whiskered flickered.

 

“Sorry, I’ll be quiet. Continue please.” Adrien pulled a wheel of cheese from his pocket, handing it to the kwami.

 

“That’s better.” He took a bit out of it and talked with his mouth full “Like I was saying. She doesn’t know who you are. She knows Chat and your body, knows it wayyyyyy better now.” He chuckled “But she doesn’t know who you are. So this morning, her pheromones were basically sending out a broadcasting signal to everyone within 100 meters of her. She was trying to bait you out, unconsciously so because for the most part, the scent should affect you the most. But let’s say you weren’t willing or something happen, she’d be driven to take anyone that was willing. Now that she slept with you she has a better idea of who you are. So her pheromones are now going to attract people that are more similar to you. And it’ll be stronger”

 

“May I interrupt?”

 

“I guess.” He busied his mouth with more cheese. 

 

“So when Marinette gets back to school, less people are going to be able to smell her?”

 

He nodded.

 

“But the people that do are going to be affected even more so?”

 

He nodded again “If you don’t want any other dudes, or girls for that matter sticking it to your little girlfriend, you’re going to have to play body blocker because if you thought the eyes on her earlier were bad, you have no idea what’s in store.”

 

Adrien hissed uncharacteristically. 

 

That caused the kwami to nearly cry in laughter, hitting his leg “Oh kid! This is going to be hilarious!”

 

He huffed. The bell rang, signalling the change to the next class. He had better get back to class. Plagg jumped inside his pocket “One last question Plagg.”

 

“What?”

 

“Why am I not in heat too?”

 

“The first year, you guys get a pass. Ladybug has hers first, and then you next month. Then next year, both of you will sync up.”

 

“Why space it out the first time?”

 

“Two things. One. Your bodies have to adjust and Two. If you’re both in heat, you’re going to get her pregnant.” The kwami snuggled into his spot.

 

Adrien’s legs and heart stopped for a minute. His cheeks went red and the imagine of her underneath him on the lawnchair and his cum spilling out of her came into his mind “B-but today! I-I-”

 

“Pfft. Relax kid. She won’t get pregnant. I told you, you get a pass this year. You can only get her pregnant if you’re  _ both _ in heat.  _ Comprendes _ ?”

 

Adrien gave him an odd look “What’s  _ comprendes _ ?”

 

He shook his head “It’s understand, understand?”

 

“Kind of?” He shook off his kwami’s odd words. He needed to get to class before he was late. He had already missed the first one. And he needed to make sure that no one got their hands on Marinette ether.

 

* * *

 

Marinette arrived back in class just in time. It was hot, and her skin was hot, but she wore a thick red hoodie and a new black beanie since she had lost her other one. It was older and had a small hole on the band, but it covered up her more buggy extensions. And she wore black sweatpants, and white shoes. She hoped dressed like this, the pheromones she released would be masked a little more.

 

She apologized to her teacher for leaving so abruptly. The older woman put a hand to her forehead “You are a little hot Marinette. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to return home?”

 

“No! I’m feeling a lot better now. I-I’d rather stay.”

 

The teacher hadn’t had the chance to smell Marinette when she was attracting the whole classroom, but she noted that she did smell like older cheese. It wasn’t distinctly disgusting, but not all pleasant ether. She shrugged “Alright, take your seat. Class will start soon.”

 

She nodded. She had felt a certain model’s eyes on her since she had entered the room. She wasn’t sure whether it was the best day of her life or the worst. She felt a twinge bad as well. There she was, freshly showered after fucking Chat and her heart fluttered with Adrien’s eyes on her. She couldn’t help it!

 

When she turned around to get to her seat, he was still watching her. Some other eyes were on her, most from concern. Others were staring at her as intently as Adrien. Had more people seen her? She counted four people’s eyes following her body as she climbed the steps to her seat: Kim, Adrien, Nathaniel, and most surprisingly, Sabrina.

 

Marinette bit her lip, sitting down next to Alya. She was glad that her heartbeat could stop pulsing so loudly. Since she sat behind Adrien, he couldn’t keep those beautiful emerald eyes on her forever. Sabrina couldn’t either since she sat in the front row with Chloe but the other two boys had free rein. 

 

Alya rubbed her best friend’s back “Hey, you good girl? I kept calling and texting, but you never answered.”

 

“Sorry Alya. I ran home and threw up. I’m feeling better now.” She hated to lie, but it needed to be done.

 

She nodded “Yea, I can kinda smell it. You have cheese or something last night?”

 

Marinette blushed “Um.. yea,.. I think so? I don’t remember.”

 

She heard a rustle and suddenly, her vision was captured by green orbs “Hey Marinette. I um, found this when you ran out.” He slid her beanie towards her “Don’t worry, I kept it safe for you.”

 

She heard something in his voice. Something besides the smooth sexiness of it. It sounded like a promise. Phew. At least that was one less thing that she had to worry about. Adrien wouldn’t tell. She smiled “Thank you.”

 

She had told that perhaps that was the last of it, but he stayed turned around, his eyes on her. It wasn’t until the bell rung did it shake him out of his stupor. He turned around and Marinette finally took a breath of air. She hadn’t even realized she had been holding it.

 

Her antennaes twitched inside the beanie on her head. She groaned miserably as a pulse of arousal flooded her panties. So much for that shower. She tucked beanie Adrien had returned into her backpack and tried to train her eyes on the lesson.

 

She could still feel the eyes of her classmates on her. Sabrina even used her far angle to seek glances her way. She wondered why only four of her classmates were acting like this. She figured it still had to do with the pheromones. Perhaps something had changed after sleeping with Chat. She was a smart girl, even under the influence of a heat. Perhaps one of them was Chat himself? The heat that ran to her face and between her thighs at the thought of one of them being Chat was crazy. She could feel how the sharpness of the heat was coming back to her. Her wings buzzed beneath her hoodie. The sound was muted thankfully

 

It was Sabrina that raised her hand that caught her attention “Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier! Marinette is looking sick again. I think I should take her to the nurse's office.”

 

Chloe looked up at her redheaded friend as if she had grown a second head “Sabrina, have you lost it?”

 

“Ladies. Calm down.” She walked up to Marinette and tilted her head up with her thumb. The teen’s face was positively red. The teacher noted that the cheese smell had gotten stronger as well “I’m sorry Marinette. I know you wanted to stay, but you’re not looking very well. Kim, you were the nurse’s assistant last year, weren’t you? Why don’t you take Marinette nurse’s office.”

 

Sabrina slumped back in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest. Kim was quick to stand, coming right by her side and holding her hand to help her to stand “Sure, no worries. I’m on it. I’m pretty strong too Marinette, so if you need me to carry you there, I totally can.”

 

Marinette stood up, knowing that she couldn’t get out of this “I-I I- I’m good. I can walk. Thanks Kim.” The two classmates began to walk down the stairs and out of the classroom.

 

Miss Bustier returned to the front “Let’s continue class.”

 

The dark haired girl made the mistake of looking back at the class as she left. Adrien piercing eyes found hers, his fist was clenching the table, as if holding him back from going with her.

 

When the door closed and Kim noticed her pause, he doubled back and put a hand on the small of her back “Come on Marinette. I’ll get you there safe and sound. I promise. I’ll even get Max to give you the notes for the class. He loves retyping it out on his computer to study so he’ll even print it out for you.”

 

She followed his tug, walking down the empty hall. His hand didn’t leave her back. It made her burn up. Her blue eyes glanced up at Kim. She couldn’t help but compare him to Chat. Could this perhaps be him? It would be odd if he was. Chat had blond hair and green eyes, but she guessed the mask could make him magically look different to her? “That’s sweet of you Kim.”

 

“Well, I’m sweet with all the ladies, but I treat my special ones like royalty.” He winked at her.

 

Royalty? Maybe like a Princess? Maybe this really was Chat. He certainly did flirt like him. The echoing of their footsteps in the hall reminded her of just how alone they were. Her thighs were eagerly wet and she bit her lip looking up at Kim. Chat had said that he was only a cat call away…

 

She had just been about to flirt back with him and maybe seduce him into a dark classroom and get a quick fix when fast footsteps were coming down the stairs “Marinette! Hey! Wait!” A bundle of red hair came their way. It was Nathaniel. He stopped in front of them, huffing. He held up her pink bag “You forgot your backpack. Miss Bustier told me to get it back to you after Sabrina noticed that it was still there.”

 

Kim took it from Nathaniel “Thanks, I got it from here.”

 

He tugged Marinette away. It was like he could smell out the competition, but Nathaniel called out “Um, Marinette?”

 

The girl who was causing all this madness turned back to answer him, stopping Kim from pulling her forward with her superior strength “Yes?”

 

“I- I wanted to give you this.” He handed her a piece of paper. It had been folded in half, like a card and ‘Get Well’ was on the front of it.

 

She smiled, taking it from him. She stepped forward and hugged him “Thank you Nathaniel. That’s so sweet of you.” He hugged her back and in this close proximity, she could smell him. He smelt warm, and like the art supplies he carried around. It wasn’t Chat’s scent, but it was comforting and hot. The hug lasted much too long and she could feel his arousal pressed against her hip. Her wings fluttered. Her pupils were going wide. She was getting wetter and her insides clenched. Maybe neither of these boys were Chat Noir, but certainly if there was two of them, they would be able to satisfy her. Her tongue clicked excitedly at the idea. 

 

It seemed all of her plans to seduce anyone kept getting interrupted because Kim pulled her by the shoulder away from Nathaniel’s arms “Don’t hug her too long. She’s sick.” He insisted “Let’s go.”

 

“I’m her friend too Kim! And I’ll risk getting sick.” The redhead stood up for himself, grabbing onto Marinette’s wrist. Looked like the boys weren’t willing to share. 

 

“Look man, she just wants me to walk her to the nurse, so back off.” He let go of Marinette in order to muscle his chest in front of the other male teen.

 

The smaller man squared his chin and looked up at Kim “I’ll back off when she tells me to.”

 

It looked like a fight was about ensue between the two boys when the principal rounded the corner “You three! What are you all doing out in the hall? Where are your passes?”

 

The three teens tried to explain their situation, but the bearded man had had enough.

 

“Blah! Excuses. I’m taking to all back to Miss Bustier immediately and instruct her to give all of you detention for sneaking out of class to have a fight of all things!” Mr. Damocles escorted all of them back up the stairs and back to class. Marinette, with her hormones and pheromones more in check was thankful for it. This heat was making her have crazy thoughts.

 

When they got back to class, Miss Bustier spoke with the headmaster. Kim and Nathaniel got in trouble and would have detention that afternoon. She felt bad. Afterall, it was her scent that was driving them to fight over her. Finally, since her face was still red, her blush had returned with Adrien’s stare on her, Mr. Damocles said he would escort her to the nurse and call her parents to pick her up from the school. 

 

Holding her own backpack, she was about to leave when something snapped behind her. Adrien’s hand was covered in ink and he was wincing. Miss Bustier rushed over to him and opened up the palm of his hand. The broken plastic of the pen he had been holding had cut his hand and he was bleeding.

 

“My word boy!” Mr. Damocles waved him over “Let’s get you to the nurse too. Hmph, she’s going to have a field day today.” 

 

Adrien picked up his bag with his good hand and joined Marinette by the door. She became hyper aware of him beside him. It was the first time since the night before that she didn’t feel plagued by her heat. She looked over his hand and her mind switched to worry for him. It was the same kind she felt when an akuma attacked and she couldn’t find Adrien. Or when Chat took the brunt of a hit for her in battle. When the door closed behind them, she asked him quietly “Are you alright Adrien?”

 

“Me? Yea, I think it just needs to get cleaned.” His eyes wandered over her, his ink stained hand forgotten “Are you okay?”

 

Heat rushed to her face and body and the small reprieve she had almost made it’s coming back worse “Y-yes! I’m good. I’ll be okay.” She amended when Mr. Damocles turned his head to the students walking behind him to give her a sharp look “I just need to get into bed. Sleeping wit- I mean, you know. Hahaha. A little sleep with my bed will help. Where else am I going to sleep? Besides my bed.” There it was, all the word vomit that came with talking to Adrien Agreste. Even after getting on her knees and offering to make it worth his while to keep his mouth shut, she still couldn’t talk to the boy.

 

They remained quiet until the principal left them at the nurse’s office. He told both of them that he would call both of their parents to come pick them up. He didn’t want anymore sick and distracted students in the school today. The nurse took Marinette’s temperature and helped Adrien clean his hand and bandage it. They each sat in a cot. The nurse instructed them to stay there and closed the door behind her, leaving the two teens in the room alone. They sat across from each other. Adrien had his legs over the edge, facing her, and she had been sitting crossed leg on her cot.

 

In the small room everything was quiet. She would peek over at him. He was still staring at her. He stayed firmly on his bed however. In the quick glances, she could see the noticeable bulge in his jeans. The small room was trapping her pheromones and her poor classmate was suffering because of it. She kept her eyes in front of her, bowing her head down “I’m really sorry Adrien. All this, this is my fault.”

 

He remained quiet.

 

“But you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone what you saw. It’s important that no one knows who I am.”

 

“I told you Marinette.” Her head turned to look at him when she heard her name “I would never tell anyone. Your secret is just between you and me.” He stood up and then sat right beside her on her bed.

 

She nearly jumped away, but he put his arm around her middle.

 

“I do know what you’re going through Marinette.” His scent hit her again. Like warm musty fur. It reminded her so much of Chat. She could almost see the black mask around his eyes “It won’t go away unless we do something about it.” The arm that had wrapped around her yanked her up onto his lap. One of his hands found it’s way to her breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her hoodie and bra. The other hand began rubbing her through her sweatpants. His hot mouth licked the sensitive spot behind her ear. He whispered in a husky voice “Let me take care of you.”

 

She couldn’t help herself. She nodded “I’m so hot Adrien, please.” 

 

Her blond crush kissed her neck. She could feel his clothed cock jump to attention. His hand slipped passed the waistband of her sweatpants and panties. His fingers brushed her clit and she whimpered in impatience. 

 

She turned around in his lap and bruisingly kissed him “Can’t.” She clicked, thrilling as she pushed her sweatpants down until they tangled with her ankles “I need  _ you _ .” She parted their lips and with his help they undid his khakis and pushed down his shorts and boxers until his cock popped out. She moved her hips forward until the head of his burning hot cock rubbed against her wet lips. Her wings buzzed against her back. She grabbed a hold of her cock, steading it. She was about to sink down onto it, when the image of Chat’s disappointed face appeared below her. He had begged her. He hadn’t wanted to stop but she had made them. She regretted it. She wished she had let him stay and had him reveal himself.

 

Because even though she had the boy she had been pining for for months beneath her, she wanted Chat. Somehow, the cat had wormed his way into her heart. He was her partner. She trusted him with everything, including her first time. She had fallen in love with the boy with endless cat puns and easy pick up lines. 

 

So she pulled her hips away from his dick, her body whimpering at her decision “I-I’m sorry Adrien. I just can’t. It’s hard to explain, but Chat- I couldn’t do this to him.”

 

Adrien sat up and kissed her, stopping her from continuing her endless apology “Then it’s a good thing I’m here Purrincess.”

 

She stared at him, her hands rested on his shoulders “C-Chat?”

 

He nodded “At your service Bugaboo.” 

 

Just outside the door, she heard her mother “-she did look a little red this morning..”

 

The two of them went still before Marinette flung herself off of him. She fell onto the floor, hitting her head, but with quick thinking and months of acrobatic training, she lifted her legs up to shoved her panties and sweatpants back into place.

 

The door opened just after “Marinette! Sweetie, what are doing on the floor?”

 

Her mother helped her to her feet “I got dizzy and I fell! I guess I’m a lot more sick than I thought.”

 

Nathalie nodded to Adrien “Let’s go. We don’t need you getting sick on top of getting injured.” The blond stood, grabbing his backpack and holding it in front of him. It looked like he had managed to get his khakis on in record timing too.

 

“Yes Nathalie.” He looked at Marinette just before he left “Hey, see you later?” He asked and she could feel the double intent of the question.

 

“Um, yea. I’ll bring you a treat or something for your hand.” She hoped he would understand her meaning.

 

He winked “Sweet.”

 

The assistant huffed “Only if it’s on Adrien’s pre approved dietary regime.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, Marinette was stuck in her hot room. The ac was still not fixed, and her heat was in full bloom. She had stripped down naked and touched herself, completely unsatisfied. Her pheromones had apparently gotten stronger and more sporadic because she could hear her parents having more than a few arguments with teenage customers who wanted to come up to see Marinette. She was at least thankful that her pheromones only seemed to attract people her age as opposed to some creepy older guys or something. She prayed that Chat- or well Adrien would keep his promise and come to take care of her because otherwise, she was sure that her pheromones would start to attract anyone able to scale the side of her building and climb into her window.

 

She had thought that it had happened when someone open the door from her balcony. She sat up in her bed and watched her leather clad partner climb down the ladder until he was in front of her bed. He smirked down at her, lustful eyes looking over her uncovered body. Her wings buzzed in excitement and her feelers twitched in her black hair. 

 

“Claws in.” He called out and the leather fell from his body, replaced by his summer clothing, the blue striped tan top and khakis. She could hardly believe her eyes. Maybe she just had to watch his transformation happen to believe it. Adrien really was Chat. And if the protrusion between his legs said anything, he was just as eager as Chat to help her out right then.

 

She sat up on her knees, grabbing him by his shorts and tugged him closer to her. Her feelers twitched on his chest, capturing more of his scent. Outside the room, her pheromones quickly disappeared. Inside it though, the intensity of it had just begun. From her throat came quiet clicks “I can’t believe you’re Chat.” Her hands found the hem of his shirt, pushing it up.

 

Adrien followed her lead, taking off his shirt “You won’t believe me when I say that I can totally believe that you’re Ladybug.” She was about to argue his claim when he pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her. His fingers found her sensitive clit. It was raw and red from her hours of rubbing without success. However his fingers and scent were providing just the right relieve “And this time I’m going to completely take care of you Princess.”

 

His words had her whimpering and clicking. She was desperate for him. Her thighs were drenched. Her walls squeezed in need painfully. Her clouded blue eyes looked up at him “Please Adrien. Don’t tease me. I need you right now, please I’ve been waiting so, so long. Please, please, please, please-”

 

He kissed her pleas away and quickly made do with shucking off his shorts. The blond climbed onto the bed with her. She was hot and sticky as he moved her onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up until her glistening pussy was exposed to him. He groaned at the sight and grabbed hold of his base. 

 

The bulbous head of his cock brushed against her entrance and her wings buzzed on her back. She was burning hot. She was like a melting fire and Adrien could most certainly feel it. He didn’t keep her waiting. It was torturously slow. The heat from her was setting off every one of his nerves and she was preemptively milking his pretty prick. It was nothing like earlier that day. Marinette begged him. She could feel him splitting open her tight walls but she wanted it- no, needed it fast and hard. So she pushed her wide hips back into him and his blunt nails dug into the flesh of her thighs where he was holding onto her.

 

The sudden movement and her sinking all that hot, hot, tight, soft flesh over him was way too much. He came, his cum painting her walls white and spilled out between their sexes.

 

Even though he had cum, Marinette’s hips didn’t still. She began rocking herself back and forth on his still hard member. Her hands gripped into the sheets to get leverage. Just fucking herself on him felt so good. The thick head of his cock rubbed right into the spot that made her vision go white with pleasure. 

 

But something just felt right and good and made her inner working tick when he found himself again and took a steely hold on her hips and began bucking wildly into her.

 

Their sexes slapped together hard and she could feel the delicious hardness of his thrusts. She couldn’t hold back her moans and the clicking that came with her temporary form. Marinette felt her end coming. She yelled into her sheets, muting the sound of her approaching her climax. It was only a matter of time and when her partner stopped his thrusts in order to press his shaft as far as her pussy could possibly allow, she came. Her walls squeezed around him and he followed along, his hot seed filling up her cervix and she finally felt like she wasn’t going to immediately die from not having him inside her.

 

He pulled out of her, finally softening. His teen model chest rose and from the exertion from fucking her. She wasn’t done with him, not by a long shot. She turned around, facing him. His cum dribbled out from her sex and she rubbed her clit. She wasn’t burning hot now, but the sexual need of her heat was making her one sexual deviant “Adrien~” Her baby blues were dark looking up at him. Her tongue curled at lips, licking them. Her foot caught on his hip “ _ Mon chaton _ , if your little  _ kitten _ can’t keep up with the job right now, then,” She pushed him with her foot until her fell onto his back. She sat up and crawled up his body “I’m going to need you to use that tongue of yours to lap up some milk.” She didn’t stop moving up his body until she had his head trapped between her thighs. With his back sweaty and a mess, it was easy to see him as Chat and it made it so much easier to flirt like this.

 

He was half hard again by the time she had his head smothered and his nose smothered with the heated scent of her sex filling his teen brain. He took handful of her ass “Sound like a pawesome plan, Purrincess.” 

 

He stuck his tongue out and dragged it along the length of her slit. She moaned and sunk down onto his face. She tasted like slick nectar and the creamy insides of pastries. He could also taste his own salty cum coming out of her. He thought she would stay still on top of his face, but when he didn’t go fast enough for her, she bucked her pussy into his mouth and nose. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it. He allowed her to rock into him. His nose and lips and teeth bumped against her clit and his tongue lavished  where he could. He dipped his digits between her in order to finger her opening. She loved that even more. His fingers weren’t as thick as his cock, but they were much more flexible and he would curl them into her front wall. 

 

She reached between her legs and grabbed onto those blond locks of his. She had barely been on top of him for five minutes and she was losing it. As she got closer, she yanked on his hair. Marinette squeezed her thighs around him face, nearly suffocating him as she came around his fingers. She yelled out as she came. His name was on her lips as she rocked on his face to completion. 

 

She sat back on her heels, staring down at him. His eyes had gone golden once more. He licked his lips with a grin that looked like the cat had caught the canary “My Queen. You taste delicious.”

 

The half asian beauty swung her leg off of him, giving him room. Though he did look eager to have another taste. His cock stood at full attention for her and it sent a rush of wetness to her pussy. She tugged Adrien to a seated position “Are you ready to please me again?” Her hand reached his shaft, gripping and rubbing him.

 

He groaned and nodded “Please let me breed you my Queen.”

 

She slipped into his lap. Her sex hovered over the head of his member. He held her hips guiding her body flush to his own, sweaty from sex. Marinette brought her body down sliding all of him inside her in one fluid motion. She held onto his shoulders for support as she began bouncing on top of him. She couldn’t go as quickly as Adrien could have, but it felt like she could pierce herself harder. Plus, he felt so much thicker. Fucking him like this felt like he was much too big, like she was choking and if this was what it was like to suffocate, she didn’t ever want to breath again.

 

She gasped and thrilled, her nails digging into his broad shoulders. Curse him for having such an amazingly toned body that she was getting wetter just looking at the model. The man was dripping in good looks and even while his cock was bottoming out inside her, her heart still fluttered looking and thinking about him. And right now, he was consuming her every breathing thought. Her wings buzzed, helping her get some good air on the top arch of her bounces before she sank all the way back down.

 

As she got closer to her finish, she couldn’t keep it up anymore. Using her weight, she pulled Adrien down with her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was more than happy to comply and he surged his hips forward, fucking her quickly. His balls slapped against her, his shaft drilling her into the bed until her back bent and she came. He practically emptied his nuts, her walls were filled to the brim with his cum. Plagg was right. If they didn’t have a pass this year, she surely would be pregnant.

 

The two teen collapsed against each other, panting. Their sexes were still joined together. The gold of his eyes had departed, but his hard on still remained, though it didn’t feel painful. Finally, when they had gotten enough time to relax, Adrien looked down at Marinette “Feeling better?”

 

She clicked softly “Much.” She sighed “How long do you think this is going to last?”

 

He shrugged “Can’t be more than a month I would, I guess? Afterall, next month will be my turn~”

 

She chuckled, breathlessly, putting a hand over her eyes “I don’t think I can handle another heat, like alone a cat boy in heat.”

 

He smirked “Hey, I think it’ll be great! People write fanfic of that shit all the time.”

  
“And lord knows that there is too much of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya'll go! Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully this fic can balance out all them Chat in heats. I doubt it, but, had to give it a shot anyway, imiright?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a second chapter... I dunno, it's up to you guys!


End file.
